Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Philippine-based media company and VHF television network of the Government Communications Group under the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO). IBC, along with sister media companies People's Television Network and Philippine Broadcasting Service, forms the media arm of the PCOO. Its studios, offices and broadcast facilities are located at the IBC 13 Compound, Lot 3-B, Capitol Hills Drive cor. Zuzuarregui Street, Barangay Matandang Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. History The beginnings Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation was established in October 1959 when DZTV Channel 13 in Manila went its test broadcast. On March 1, 1960 at 6:30pm, DZTV-TV 13 was finally launched and it became as the third television station in the country. Its original location was at the corner of P. Guevarra St. (formerly Little Baguio) in San Juan City from 1960 to 1978. American businessman Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner and programming consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS and a few local shows. Andrés Soriano, Sr. of San Miguel Corporation, would acquire the network in 1962. Soriano was also a majority owner of the Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) and the Philippine Herald newspaper. Soriano's combined media interests formed the first tri-media organization in the Philippines. As the de facto television arm of the RMN, it partnered with the RMN radio stations for coverages of the general elections of 1969 and 1971. The station had relay transmitters to bring its programs to viewers in Cebu and Davao, with plans to open more in other cities. In between 1970 and 1972, IBC launched its color transmission system named "Vinta Color" named after the vintas from Zamboanga, becoming the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts, after ABS-CBN and RPN. In September 1972, then-President Ferdinand Marcos declared a martial law at the entire country, resulting IBC and other television networks (except Kanlaon Broadcasting System which was owned by a Marcos crony, Roberto Benedicto) was forced to shutdown by the government. However a few months later, IBC allowed by the government to return on the air. ABS-CBN veteran Ben Aniceto became the station manager of DZTV Channel 13 from 1973 to 1976. Relaunch and the glory years On February 1, 1975, during the martial law era and the dicratorship of Ferdinand Marcos, due to a constitutional limitation prohibiting the ownership of media by non-Filipinos or corporations not 100% Filipino owned, the network was acquired by a Marcos crony named Roberto Benedicto (who also owned Kanlaon Broadcasting System, which later renamed as Radio Philippines Network or RPN and the now defunct Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation or BBC) and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). IBC would launch an FM station DWKB-FM the same year. Marking the relaunch, the network debuted its vinta logo (which would be used until 1978 in two iterations). In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among the four rival networks and also emphasized itself as the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television, with many top series headlined by hit stars on radio, TV and film. Among its top-rated shows were a film series of Tarzan that starred Johnny Weissmuller, showbiz talk shows See-True and Seeing Stars hosted by Inday Badiday and Joe Quirino respectively, and comedy shows Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, and T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show). Through the blood and sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved to its present home at the modern Broadcast City, together with its affiliated networks RPN and BBC in July 1978. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City At the same time, IBC moved its transmitter to San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City to replace the old transmitter in San Juan. By 1985, however, IBC would become second to RPN, albeit with many great local and foreign programs that were popular among viewers. Post-EDSA Revolution, sequestration, E13, and Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese After the People Power Revolution which ousted the dictator Ferdinand Marcos and install Corazon Aquino as the new president of the Philippines, IBC, with 20 television stations that time, was sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government for allegedly being part of the crony capitalism under the Marcos regime. A board of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). When it became a state channel a new logo debuted featuring IBC and 13 on separate circles, a revamp of an earlier logo which debuted in 1978-79. The new slogan "Basta Pinoy sa Trese" was in a circle to commemorate the People Power Revolution. President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN. When BBC closed down, both IBC and RPN absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up three-fold. Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored, aside from their station-produced programs. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks, however it scored a victory when it acquired the then ABS-CBN program "Loveliness" in 1988, starring Alma Moreno. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows, save for its news and current affairs programming and special events. In 1987, IBC was renamed as E13 and adopted a new slogan, "Life Begins at 13", noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. By then, IBC had struggled to cope with the increased competition from the other networks, particularly from ABS-CBN which skyrocketed to number 1 by 1988. In 1989, the IBC brand returned after two years. The network adopted a new image at the same year, "Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese" (Heart of Filipino, Heart of Thirteen), to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers. Islands TV-13 Islands Broadcast Corporation under Mr. Alfonso Denoga and Mr. Gil Balaguer took over the management and the marketing of IBC 13 (which was branded as Islands TV-13, pronounced on air as Islands TV one-three) in October 1990, at the time when IBC 13 was dead last in the ratings. The new logo features a three triangles and a slogan, The Newest Network adorn on the logo. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. In March 1993, the Makati City RTC issued the court order stopping Islands Broadcast Corporation as the marketing and sales agent of IBC 13 due to unpaid financial obligations to the network as the contract of Islands expired on February 28, 1993. Return of operations, Pinoy Ang Dating and Vintage Television In October 1992, Islands TV-13 was rebranded back to IBC and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto. The management and marketing were returned to IBC's board of directors. The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station. It was on May 27, 1994 when IBC launched its new slogan "Pinoy Ang Dating" (Filipino for "Filipino styled") with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video featuring Grace Nono, an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. The following year, IBC began to broadcast its programs nationwide via "Nationwide Satellite Broadcast". Soon after, IBC landed 4th place in primetime ratings. In 1996, Vintage Enterprises transferred to IBC as part of the launching of Vintage Television (VTV), a primetime block that aired on IBC with PBA, Blow by Blow and other Vintage Sports-produced programs after moving from another government-owned station, People's Television Network (PTV). The block helped IBC-13 land third in the primetime ratings, mainly credited to the airing of the PBA games. Later in the year 2000, Viva Entertainment's subsidiary Viva Television acquired Vintage Enterprises (including VTV on IBC block) from the Velez family and changed its name to Viva TV, a primetime sports and entertainment block on IBC which continued until 2002. Rehabilitation of the transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the network's flagship and provincial stations. In 2001, IBC scored a major victory with the top-rated Philippine franchise of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, which triggered the game show craze that was followed by ABS-CBN's own game show Game KNB? However, in early 2003, Viva TV on IBC was ended after Viva decided not to renew a blocktime agreement with IBC due to high blocktime costs and low ratings. Despite this, the grand finals of Star for a Night, its last Viva TV-produced program was aired on IBC on March 1, 2003. At the same time, IBC also installed a new Harris 60-kilowatt transmitter for clearer TV reception, and utilized the services of the APSTAR 1 Satellite for a broader international reach. On January 1, 2002, IBC launched its new logo and its new slogan "New Face, New Attitude" with a new station ID. On December 12, 2003, IBC launched again its new logo and its new slogan "Ang Bagong Pilipino" (The New Filipino) with a freestyle station ID. In late 2007, IBC inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra, as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. Abandonment and privatization After four decades of serving the network's dominance and entertainment programing, IBC-13's studios and facilities are abandoned due to negligence and their network's mismanagement. Their studio equipment, cameras, lighting and props are useless, dilapidated and very old. Cash and budgets were cut short and they cannot afford to utilize radio-TV operations. Their programming and airtime were lost after suffering from a network war in the late 1980s and the 1990s and many employees lost their jobs. The network suffered more than 800 million pesos worth of backwages to its employees, some of them are old-timers or those who worked in the network since the 1980s. At present, IBC 13 has 200 regular employees as of 2016, while 29 of those are talents or in a "contractual basis", particularly from the news and public affairs and production. The management tried to revive the ill-fated network but it failed thereafter over a span of 30 years and five Philipppine presidents (Corazon Aquino, Fidel Ramos, Joseph Estrada, Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, and Benigno Aquino III). There were many plans to sell and privatize IBC and RPN. TV network ABS-CBN was planning to buy the network's blocktime to address signal problems and mimic the former's programs. However, ABS-CBN could not join the privatization bid due to ownership regulations. In 2011, IBC has entered into a joint venture agreement with Prime Realty, an affiliate of R-II Builders Group of Reghis Romero Jr. The agreement called for the development of 3.5 hectares of Broadcast City. With this joint venture agreement with a private business enterprise, the Aquino administration expressed its desire to privatize both RPN and IBC and retain the People's Television (PTV) as a sole-mandated government TV network. It was also announced that conglomerate San Miguel Corporation will join the government-sponsored bidding for the privatization of RPN and IBC. AKTV, privatization bids and property issues IBC signed a blocktime agreement with TV5's sports division Sports5 to air live sports coverage via its sports programming block AKTV. It was launched last June 5, 2011, with the AKTV Run held outside SM Mall of Asia in Bay City, Pasay. At the same day, IBC launched a new logo and slogan "Where the Action Is" to reflect the change. In April 11, 2013, MediaQuest chairman Manny Pangilinan announced that AKTV will no longer be renew the blocktime agreement in May due to high costs and poor ratings, and there has been doubts about the future of the network. In 2012, in pursuant to AO No. 26, IBC handed over its archives to Film Development Council of the Philippines (FDCP) for its restoration. IBC recently signed a memorandum of agreement with the Asian Television Content Corporation under Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez as the major blocktimer of the station. ATC @ IBC primetime block with newest programs premiered last June 2, 2014. However, on August 31, 2014, programs under the ATC @ IBC 13 block suddenly no longer aired on the network, possibly due to poor ratings and lack of advertisers' support. PCOO Secretary Herminio Coloma, Jr. said in a Senate budget hearing for the PCOO last September 3, 2014 that the network will be fully privatized before President Aquino stepping down in the office in 2016 and keeping PTV-4 as the sole government TV network. Process of the privatization will be managed by the Governance Commission for Government-Owned or -Controlled Corporations through the Development Bank of the Philippines. Business tycoon Manny V. Pangilinan is one of the possible bidders for the privatization in which TV5 (a media company under PLDT's MediaQuest Holdings through ABC Development Corporation), despite expiration of blocktime agreement in 2013 (AKTV), is still using IBC's Broadcast City facilities for sports events, including its 2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup coverage. However, MediaQuest also could not join the privatization bid due to ownership rules and regulations that MediaQuest owns TV5 and AksyonTV. On June 2, 2015, the Philippine Crusader for Justice (PCJ), led by Joe Villanueva, filed a petition to the Supreme Court of the Philippines to nullify the joint venture agreement between IBC and Primestate/R-II Builders for the development of 3.5 hectares of Broadcast City, after the Office of the Ombudsman found the contract to be disadvantageous to the government. The Ombudsman filed a graft case in 2013 against former IBC executives and Primestate. In January 2016, President Benigno Aquino III, through the Governance Commission for Government-owned and -controlled corporation (GCG) appoved the planned privatization of IBC. The privatization will be undergo public bidding with an estimated floor price of 10 billion pesos. The proceeds of the bidding will be for the increase of state-owned PTV-4's capital to upgrade and modernize their broadcast capabilities. The Development Bank of the Philippines will be the financial adviser for the privatization. Incoming PCOO secretary Martin Andanar has already forwarded the privatization plan to President Rodrigo Duterte's executive secretary Salvador Medialdea. Andanar will also coordinate with the GCG before the start of the bidding. The privatization process of IBC was commenced in October 2016. As of December 2016, five groups have already showed their interest to join the bidding process. These are Ramon Ang of San Miguel Corporation and the groups of former IBC president (and current RMN President/CEO) Eric Canoy and former Ilocos Sur governor Chavit Singson, Dennis Uy of Phoenix Petroleum and William Lima, a businessman from Davao. In March 2017, IBC operated on a low powered signal but it continues its broadcast on cable and satellite providers. In October 2017, IBC began its test broadcast on digital terrestrial television. Relaunch and recent developments Since late 2018, IBC began to revitalize its infrastructure and its content. By December of the same year, the network transferred its studios and offices to its new building at Capitol Hills Drive corner Zuzuarregui Street, Barangay Matandang Balara, Quezon City to give way for the conversion of Broadcast City, their home for 40 years, into Larossa condominium complex; while re-upgrading its Roosevelt Avenue analog transmitter for the Mega Manila area. On February 11, 2019, IBC announced a major revamp of its programming, the first since the ATC@IBC block in 2014. It includes archives of IBC's popular entertainment and cultural shows, introduction of documentary and current affairs programs airing from sister station People's Television Network, and other entertainment and sports content from SMAC Television Productions and ATC, among others. IBC also got two new slogans namely, "Iconic.Bold.Chill" and "Kaibigan Mo!" Programming ''List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation'' IBC stations nationwide ''List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation channels and stations'' See also *List of Philippine media companies *Philippine television networks *Television channels *People's Television Network *Philippine Broadcasting Service *Radio Philippines Network